Illusionatory
by Transparentsmiles
Summary: After a particularly unhappy and unfair day, Sarah is sent by the wicked witch that is her step mother to buy coffee, a laté to be exact- and must take Toby with to boot. But when Toby acts up and certain magic words are dropped, a hint of there being something more about this shop emerges as well as a new mission for the older sibling. Partially AU
1. On a normal day

**A/N;; (extreme sweating) So okay-**

**This is my first time even trying to write a labyrinth fic and I've been in love with the movie for a while now, probably since I was seven. But that's no excuse for me butchering the characters and I apologize for that deeply.**

** This'll probably at least have four or more chapters depending on how it's received? I'm mainly writing this for the friend who basically inspirwho this whole AU in the first place.**

**So yeah. Sorry for the long authors note and stuff but I felt the need to share.**

**Enjoy, though! (Hides)**

* * *

Frustration was expected whenever Sarah Williams was tasked with watching over her younger brother-

And no, wishing for it to end was simply not an option.

But after a day of harsh words from a mother that would never truly be hers, the determination was beginning to dwindle within Sarah, ultamately being replaced by pure exhaustion.

"Now stop that," her eyes bear a more weary tone than even the croak of a command towards her sibling, "Stop that already, Toby."

Alas, the toddler does no such thing, and continues to amble towards the stack of tea bags piled neatly in a corner shelf of the shop. Or at least, it was neat now. But from the moment the teen had seen him begin to amble over towards his current destination Sarah knew that he hardly intended to just look. Her brother was never just looking, he was touching, molding the world to what he thought it should be, and having a complete tantrum if such things did not concur with the rest of the world.

No matter how much love she fostered for the child in her heart, Sarah could hardly stand it sometimes.

But it was ironic really, for all the two may not have the same mother they still possessed the same first determination.

Every day but today, that is.

Tone growing hoarse as she struggles to grab at Toby's small hand, Sarah pleads, "Stop it _now_, we've got plenty of those at home-"

To which her brother only begins to whine and squirm, causing several of the other customers to turn. Some bear expressions of exasperation, others of worry. Why can't that girl control the child, they may think, and the odd older customer to the coffee shop may begrudgingly think, If she can't handle the boy then she shouldn't have had him.

And on a normal day Sarah Williams would've shrugged off these stares and protruding thoughts with a simple roll of her shoulders. On a normal day Sarah Williams would have watched their tainted words fall to the cracked tile floor, would've pulled Toby close to her and stormed out of the shop without the laté the witch had sent her for, let alone hot coco for the little prince.

On a normal day Sarah Williams would have not let these ignorant people belittle her just by a glance.

But today was not normal. Today everything was wrong and her brother was crying and the people were staring and the money in her jean pocket was most likely not enough to pay for the damn drink.

Today the world was falling down, and absolutely no one would stop it.

Crocodile tears threaten to break past both of the sibling's eyes as the young boy clutches the pack of tea close and gives a screech of something similar to, "No!"

Throat burning, Sarah once again reaches for his tiny arm, quivering digits trying their best to get a good grasp on the target. "You're putting that back, and then we're going home," she croaks out, glance darting back every second or so to gauge how much of a disturbance this was amounting to in the eyes of the others patrons.

The gazes have only become angrier.

And the normal Sarah Williams would have fire in her eyes as she stared back

The one today wiped away tears as she hoisted her wriggling sibling up at the call of her name from the counter.

Pushing past the small crowd with their continuing stares she makes her way to the counter, wading through the sea of shame separating her from whatever meager prize lay in that small beige cup waiting for her and the screaming babe.

Fumbling for the drink, Sarah carefully adjusts her grip on Toby's still steadily moving body with a gaze full of regret.

Then something odd passes her lips, something that her hazy mind remembers from days long past as only a child's tale-

"_I wish the goblins would take you away_,"

Sensitive ears prick up at the syllables this girl, this tired teen breathes even before her phrase is finished, "Right, now."

For a moment all is silent, deathly still as Sarah's lips remain in their curve of despair, the tips of her fingers resting briefly on his even if but lasting a second, and a gaze derived of its fire meets cold, mismatched one.

But perhaps it was all in her head, for he in turn slides away like the liquid held within the mug given, returning to his duties as the girl and the babe finally exit.

Or perhaps that moment wasnt.

Because as he turns, the cashier's cruel lips turn upwards ever so slightly, and something dark passes through his already tainted glance.

_ Right now, Hm?_


	2. Sarah, absent

**A/N;; I tried my damnest to extend the length of this chapter, and otherwise I would've posted it the friggin day after I posted the first chapter. But finals are coming up and my house is having heating problems in the coldest part of winter so far, and thus it's been kinda hard to focus on writing.**

**But basically I think I accidentally altered my own AU with this chapter oh god-**

**In other news, I'll hopefully be updating this on every wensday or so that I can, depending on how well it goes/ how easily my iPod lets me type.**

**And finally, I own NONE OF THE MARVELOUS CHARACTERS IN JIM HENSONS LABYRINTH, no matter how many times I say, "I need you, sometimes for no reason at all-"**

**ahem, ah ha..**

**Enjoy ovo**

* * *

Brisk air wasn't exactly expected in the small town Sarah had grown up in, but as she stomped over the cool pavement with child and drink in hand the atmosphere seemed to cool. Closing in around her almost, encompassing her completely.

Frankly she wasn't as worried about catching cold as she was the drink or her still squaking brother getting chilly. If either did get even slightly below a comfortable warm, the witch would most definately give her a tounge lashing to remember.

And Sarah was hardly in the mood for a lecture over a drink.

Then again she never really was in the mood for a lecture from the woman, whether it be about forgetting to pick up her room, or that geometry test she just happened to get a D on from undoubtedly staying up all night reading something that definitely wasn't math notes.

But that was just how the girl was, in all honesty. Even in the beginning of their relationship her step mother hadn't understood her new child at all. She never quite got why the girl pined over the smallest of details, why she kept those costumes, those books long after her classmates had shed their childhood fantasies. Lastly, Karen Williams didnt even fully understand the determination always lingering in the girls eyes after every argument.

And maybe that was how it was meant to be, how it would always be for them. One muttering defiantly, the other countering in shocked defense.

Even thinking about such quarrels created distress in our hero's already turbulent heart, and with a shake of her head, Sarah's gaze shifts back to her sibling. Fortunately, he had calmed.

Unfortunately, it was the calm before a storm to blow past all others.  
Pace hardly even slowing as she studies the toddler's soft features, still moist from the bitter tears shed at the shop, Sarah lets out a weak sigh. And although she herself still bears the signs of tears on her cheeks, a pang of guilt runs through her chest at the sight.

Distraction is a funny thing, though. Whether it be from the clouds above head or a tamed child, it always has a way of meddling, a way of barging in and throwing the balance of life.

In this instance, it was quite literally just that.

For within moments after Sarah's gaze drops away from her sibling, something clicks within, and her feet fall out from beneath her lithe body- as if she had been suddenly positioned over an incredibly deep pit. Panic quickly takes its toll on the girl as her fingers desperately grasp to find her brothers small body, praying to whatever god that would listen to keep him safe.

Then, at the second it counted the very most- wether she knew that it was that moment or not- Sarah finds her footing, digits curling safely around Toby's body, unharmed and certainly not dropped.

Wobbly smile blossoming from purely relief, the older sibling stammers, "I.. I gotcha. Close one there," Toby, in almost certainly response to this statement, cracks the smallest of smiles as the shine returns to his eyes.

However, the goblin kings face becomes quickly distorted into a scowl uglier, and far more cruel, than those he governed.

* * *

Recovery didnt come hand in hand with the relief of Toby's safety.  
Actually, the exact opposite emotion strolled towards Sarah Williams and punched her in the gut, no matter how small a catylst there was for it.

Instead of her brother's precious body sprawled helplessly across the concrete, was the dark substance of the witches' drink.

Sarah knew in her heart, that this would go over about as well as if Toby had fallen.

Lips quivering, the distraught girl fumbles to adjust her grip on her brother, rage beginning to mingle with the fear tainting her judgment from within her veins. Not rage at Toby, not rage at the spilled latte, not even rage at the damn woman that sent her on this quest in the first place-

No, rage at the normal Sarah Williams for not being present. Rage at her for not being here to help her simply mutter a small curse beneath her breath, turn to Toby and feign a smile. Maybe even scold him lightly to brighten the mood, then they'd both smile for real and make their way back to the shop.

But no.

She wasnt there, or at least, she was, yet refused to interfere.

And so, our heroine stands with her mouth agape for whoever or whatever may be watching her concludes is an eon.

She couldn't go back to fetch more money, no, that was folly. Karen was already reluctant to give the absent Sarah even as small amount of change that she had, why would she be different this time?

She wouldn't. That was the point. She had no chance of gaining anything more to buy more drink to satisfy her step mother's thirst, and no gumption to make her feet even follow the path back.

But then there is something that whispers quietly in the cobwebs of her mind, something gentle yet fiercely staking its claim to her actions.

You can go back, after all. There is nothing to fear.

-"Yeah, but she'll know," was she really, really honestly talking to whatever this voice happened to be? It wasn't odd for Sarah to talk to herself, proclaiming the lines from her favorite stories to an audience that remained absent.  
Maybe the normal Sarah was with that audience, waiting to applaud her.  
Again, the voice prods at her, _there's no harm in trying, now is there? Come now, don't be foolish. Do you really think your mother will_ _accept this failure-_

"She's **not** my mother," this response is a low growl, one that surprises the speaker, even from far far off.

The goblin king smiles once more.  
There she was.  
There was the Sarah retiring for the day, returned even if for only an impulsive second.

Waiting for some response and receiving none, Sarah lets out a minute groan, eyeing her once again squirming brother. And in the process, thoughts only beginning to rise push their way towards her attention. _"It's not that far a walk_ _back_," one chirps, while another croaks, "_You'll get in trouble if you come back empty handed,_" then yet another screeches something odd, "_Goorok has stinky feet-"_ only to be.. did she hear that right? Were her **own **thoughts speaking to one another?

Shaking her head, Sarah pivots lightly on her heel, listening to the odd jabber in her cranium for a few moments more, until finally one hiss silences all the others.  
"_She won't ever have to find out, simple as that. What is there to loose?"_

Perhaps strings of fate had attached themselves to her with those words, for with a small nod to Toby, Sarah finds her feet have once again found their strength-  
and are carrying her towards the shop.

The goblins remain quiet, small whispers escaping every moment or so, only to be snuffed out.  
For their king sits grinning now.


	3. Descent

**A/N;; Hello hello I'm alive and ready to start updating again, my apologies for the delay! Finals week kinda crept up on me. But I'm here now with a new chapter and although its the eve of Christmas Eve ill hopefully be able to get into a schedule.**

**The only real thing I have to talk about is a review I received by "Honoria Granger", and I'd rather not go on about it here. So instead my full response can be found here; post/70976396323/more-ok-but-nice-but-you-shouldnt-use . Basically I in no means meant the term in an offensive way and this review made me consider not continuing this story.**

**But enough of that, onto the chapter, and happy holidays everyone!**

* * *

Had the bell run when she had entered here before? Had its tinkling sound bounced through the shop brightly, or had it simply ceased to make a sound louder than the hustle and bustle inside. Maybe the bell had stopped for her, of all people. If it had stopped at all, that is, for now Sarah's ears easily pick up on the sound as she and Toby carefully ease their way in. It's ring was soft, sliding through her with its warm vibrations as it signaled her arrival.

But no one looks up.

Not simply because they don't care, but because in the time it has taken the two siblings to find their way back here, the shop has become quite... empty. None the less, with a quick glance around at the customers still left, Sarah pads towards the counter. Within moments she can finally feel the gaze of an elderly woman behind her briefly cross her path, then another pair of eyes finds its way to her back, these owned by a man she had spotted in the back. But Sarah pays no mind, instead marching forwards, the sound of her welcoming bell still revibirating through her mind.  
_Ding a ling, ding ding ding._

Feet beginning to march in pace with the ringing in her ears, the girl clutches her brothers hand, and finally reaches the counter. "Ahem," the phrase ends up sounding less like a word of attention and more like a misshapen cough. Either way the cashier that had served her earlier does not turn from wiping the counter on the other side. No, instead his arms continue to sway back and forth, and throw the mass of light hair resting on them, Sarah can make out the movement of his shoulder blades. Back and forth, back and forth, scrubbing the ebony slab with as much force as he seems to possibly be able to muster.

"Ahe.." her words seem to slip away just as she hears a soft tune falling gently from his lips, entrancing Sarah so much that her grip on Toby's small hand loosens.

_It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and lonely.._

With every note her body seems to edge closer to the counter, fingertips now only grazing against her brothers soft skin until at last all contact between the two siblings is gone.  
The music ceases  
The goblins shift  
And their King begins his attack.

Finally, Sarah is able to push past whatever barrier was in front of her, causing the words she had been searching for to come crashing down, "Excuse me," she calls, rather abruptly and boisterously to the man. He, at first, responds with a small bob of his head and retraction of his arms. But then he turns..and turns Sarah's entire body rigid with his gaze. Cold and unmoving, mismatched orbs staring into everything that ever was or ever would be her within only a second. Yet there was a fire there. Anger..? Not exactly, maybe partially. No, in those eyes Sarah found a strange sense of accomplishment, pride, and.. familiarity.

That couldn't be right though. How could itbe right? There was no possible way she could know this man, shed never seen him before today. Not even in all the times shed been in this shop. Not once.

"-Speak up then," his tone is even, yet Sarah can sense the hint of an order. And she doesn't like it.

Absent or not, Sarah doesn't like it one bit.

Eyebrows slanting downwards to match his own facial expression, Sarah's mouth opens once more- only this time she finds the words won't come. Again. And to be honest, she hasn't planned much further than this. Hadn't planned much at all, the voices had done that for her really. But they weren't here now to push her forward, and wether this was a good fact or not the youth was not completely sure of yet. What she is sure of is the fact that if her return home isn't coupled with a steaming hot drink, then her comfort there is forfeit.

Clearing her throat once more, Sarah begins,"Uhm, Hey," smooth- very smooth," I was here earlier, and I bought a double mocha latte for my.." drat, she nearly said mother. Shaking it off, Sarah's eyes once again meet the cashier's, nearly stopping her cold. Nearly.

"A double chocolate latte for my step mother," the sentence is articulated well, every syllable ground out in smooth satisfaction, before she continues,"And well, on my way home, my brother almost fell, and I had to catch him, right? So the drink fell."

His arms are crossed when Sarah finishes, a smile threatening to overtake the frown on his lips,"You're asking of me what, then, Hm?"  
Gulping, Sarah answers, "I..I don't have any money, but she'll be really angry with me if I come home without anything, so.."

"So you want another one for free," he cuts in suddenly, eyes narrowing in on her, "It was your fault that you dropped the drink in the first place, so why should I-"  
He stops, gaze widening ever so slightly to take the girl before him in once more.  
Behind her, the old woman turns, giving the cashier a quizzical look. The man in the corner cocks his head, and the boy that Sarah had not noted before besides him looks up with yellow, beady eyes.

And they all wait.

Then, the cashier sighs, letting a soft air blow across what seems to be the entire shop with the exhalation. His eyes snap shut, leaving Sarah to her own confusion.  
Silence accompanies this action, but before long the minuscule whisperings begin to waft towards Sarah once more, causing her shoulders to rise and her body to grow tense. Not again, not more of these voices.  
Head whipping back, Sarah tries her best to pinpoint where these sounds could be coming from. Instead she is met by the stares of all those who are left in the shop and-and wait, wait are there more of them then when she came in?

This was getting odd.

_Odder than conversing with voices in your own head?_

"Shut it," Sarah mutters below her breath before turning back to the man at the counter. A short gasp escapes her lips at the sight of his eyes snapping open, and his mouth curling up into a crooked smile.  
Something giggles. Whether its in her head or not, Sarah could swear she saw this guy shoot a glare to the side the moment after this sound.

She must be seeing things though.

"Well then, the little miss simply must have her drink," he coos, turning slowly and raising a slender hand to the air,"No ifs ands or buts about it either, so it shall be."

_Did she say it?  
Shut uuuup!_

Hand rising to touch her forhead, Sarah barely watches the man mill about behind the counter. She barely sees him finish the first drink lightning quick. She barely sees the knobbed hand being smacked away from the cup. What she doesn't see at all is the one.. Two.. three drops the man sprinkles into her drink from an odd vial.  
Returning with not one, but two cups in hands, the man's tone remains silky as he pushes Sarah's prize forward, "A double chocolate latte, on the house."  
Carefully, Sarah clutches the cup, and eyes the other, perplexed,"What's that one?"

"It's a present," the reply is quick, short, and final.

Her mouth opens once more to question, but her hand is moving again before any more questions can spill out. Fingers wrapping closely around the drink, Sarah breathes in its scent, trying her best to place it. A fruit of some kind, yes..  
Before she knows what's happening, the cup is pressed to her lips, warm liquid is sliding into her mouth, and the entire room is waiting for her reaction.  
And it is swift. Like a tidal wave Sarah feels the realization swoop down upon her, just as the voices leap once more, each vying for her attention. _She did it she did it! _Some cry, while others wail_, oh the horror! The horror._

Then among their screeches comes the dizzy fall, the blurred world which ends in one sight and one sight only- him.  
She can't exactly place him, nor can she fully see him yet. But somehow she knows him. Somehow throughout the screams and the spiraling confusion she knows him and always will.

Finally, the downfall, the end to the crescendo up up up UP into nothing. Into the voices dying back down, melting to become a simple phrase uttered by a chilling speaker,

"Turn back, Sarah. Turn back."

And blinking, Sarah lets fear grip her. Because she knows that voice, like she had knew _him_. She knows that voice because it was the one that told her to return.  
Sarah Williams knows that voice because the man behind the counter is the one that bears this voice.

Again she looks back, only to see that the customers besides her are no more elderly women or middle aged men with their sons, but in fact creatures.  
It is then, as she lets her drinks fall, that Sarah also lets fear overthrow her mind.

"Turn back before its too late,"  
His tone is grave, and with good reason. Her vision is beginning to blur, and warped figures are closing in on her.  
She wants to fight. Oh she wants to kick their skulls in. But fear has a way of deciding our actions for us. And in this moment, fear decides that Sarah William thinks one thing above all else just before she descends into to darkness:  
_Toby-  
Where's Toby._


	4. Forgetting again

**A/N;; Hey hi hello! Ive just gotten back from a holiday trip on which I wrote the majority of this chapter. To those who gave me recent reviews I thank you dearly for your kindness, it's really helped me get back into the gear of writing this.**

**Anywho, enjoy as always!**

* * *

Ticking.

All around her was the sound of clocks, encompassing everything that was in definition her- reverberating it's sense of time through her very soul.

Tick tok tick

At first there is no panic marching hand and hand with the beat of time to welcome Sarah. But then, as often panic does, it hits her. Not like the slow ebbing tide of time whittling away her sanity with every tick, but like an oncoming train that she just so happened to forget to step away from. And, much like boarding a train, Sarah was now stuck for the ride, whether it be agonizingly long or graciously short. Now to find the conductor, meet a stray passenger on the way even.

Tick tok tick tok tick

Her legs feel so weak as she forces them to support her weight once more, and within moments of standing the young girl nearly looses her footing. A short curse flies from her lips as she reaches out for something, anything to grasp onto.

Instead all she finds is darkness.

The panic takes this opportunity to whisper age old fears of mankind in Sarah's exposed ears. If you can't see anything, who's to say there's not something waiting for you? If you're blind in here, couldn't you trip and break your pretty little neck? However, upon hearing such things Sarah mutters a quick, "Sa..Save it," and begins to grope around in the black for a wall. If she found a wall that meant there was an end to this madness right? Yet the panic snickers at this, taking hold of her barely quivering shoulders and breathing a cold chill down her spine. Muffled shrieks are given as a response, and a frantic flailing of her arms begins. Not the best method of searching, nor the one she would usually take, but in a time of haste it seemed to be the best approach in Sarah's clouded mind.

And as luck would have it, solid rock soon meets her searching hand. Inhaling sharply, she once more runs her hand over the rough surface, before letting out a relieved sigh.  
"Lets try this one more time," Sarah murmurs, before clutching at the wall she's found for support as her legs struggle to stand. "C'mon, feet," the girl's grunts seem to echo, and with one final push she is up, triumphant.

The panic hisses, and takes a step back.

Tick tok tick tok tick tok

Now that she was fully upright, Sarah found that this place wasn't exactly pitch black. In fact, the darkness seemed to come in waves, thickening in some areas of whatever this place was and waning in others. With much thanks to human evolution, her eyes have adjusted fairly well to such changes in what little light there was. And whether it be a blessing or a curse, they've adjusted well enough to spot the tiniest glow in the distance.

But that couldn't be possible, she'd come from that way after all- there had been no light before. Squinting, Sarah finds her grip slipping from the wall as a voice begins to seep back into her head, bringing the ghost of the ticking with it.

_Things aren't always what they seem in this place-_

"Yes yes, but what _is_ this place, that's what I'd like to know.." Still, the voice had a point, she shouldn't be so quick to judge a new environment. Besides, it had been a nicer voice than the others, chipper almost, yet bringing along with it that tarnished sense of familiarity once more.

Shuddering, Sarah takes a hesitant step forward into the thicker black than where she had been standing, then another, and yet another. All the time her gaze remains steady on the flickering glow, determined to find its source.  
It can't be that far, she judges, tilting her head to the left and then the right in an attempt to scale the distance. Yeah, I'll be there soon enough, she concludes, letting a tiny smile curl the edges of her lips upward. Then I can work on getting out of here.

'It can't be that far' started getting old within what seemed to be an hour of trudging through a never ending abyss of dark.

And then there was the ticking, meticulously making its way back to her ears the further she went. Which was a bit frustrating, piled up on the fact that the glow was simply not getting any closer no matter how far Sarah traveled. Definitely not the best thing for her nerves at this point. The panic begins to whisper again, only this time it brings a far more sinister message, you may never get out, girl.

Yet, Sarah grinds her teeth at this, lets her fist clench until her knuckles are white and walks onwards. Only this time, her path veers gently to the left. At first dismay enters her groggy mind, but then, something else comes. Something not exactly with definition, something that every human has known their entire life, but takes for granted .

Light.

Her eyes, used now to the dim of her surroundings protest to the brightness, and Sarah soon raises her arms to shield them from the bombardment. Bit by bit her vision clears, allowing her the view of something quite off. A small stand resembling what can best be described as a cross between a stalagmite and a mushroom lies before her, and on top of it stood a lonely candle, warped with time. The entire spectacle seemed to be drenched in something else, something that glitter and shone with every fluctuation of the candle. Glitter? No. No why on earth would glitter be in this place?

The ticking subsides, the panic gives up, and a new player enters the field with one simple, gruff phrase.

"Well, come of et 'en."

Whirling around, Sarah's eyes lock dead on with the speaker, and widen almost instantly. There, where she had been only moments before is a small.. man? Not really, she decides quickly. In the glow of the candle his face seems too warped, nose too long and features dotted with warts. Then there's the small problem of his size. And not to mention clothing, maybe he was a dwarf?

Don't be silly, Sarah. This isn't one of your fairy tales.

"Take it he told ya 'bout the hole 'irteen hours rigamarole?" His voice seems to be stuck in a perpetual meat grinder, gruff and squeaky at the same time. Like he's got rust caught up somewhere.

Blinking, Sarah sputters out,"Thirteen hours? How should I know!?" The sound of her own voice startles the youth, making her wonder just how long she had been wandering with only the persistent ticking as a companion. Licking her dried lips, Sarah finds the tiniest trace of a fruity taste, tainted with a strange grime though. Peach?

The creature before her rolls it's eyes, replying in a huff, "Oh, so yeh up and forget just like that, eh? Or maybe 'e didn't even tell yeh. Wants ya to play differently," this last part is softer than the rest, and if the lighting hasn't been so dim, Sarah might've noticed the slight tip of this speakers head downwards.

"I'm still here, you know, and still pretty confused," she snaps, starting to feel like the normal Sarah Williams once again. Crossing her arms, the girl continues,"Where _are_ we, and what's that about forgetting and thirteen hours."

Not even glancing up at Sarah, the creature states plainly, "This is a place tah put people to _forget about._"

This elicites a groan from the girl, great- more nonsense. But there, in the back of her mind, that familiar twinge comes again. He'd said something about forgetting before, if she remembered correctly.

"That doesn't help at all," Sarah breathes, gaze moving upwards, "The last thing I want to do is be forgotten."

"'Ow do you know?" The other snaps, "Might be safer. People who're 'orgotten never have to bother with other 'eople. Nobody's gon tryta kill yeh if they forget 'bout yeh."

"Trying to **kill me**?!" Hardly stopping to ponder this, Sarah shifts her glance downwards once more, eyes narrowing,"You're making no sense at all, and why would I trust you anyways?"

"Lemme put it this way, what choice do ya got?" Damn that's sense of familiarity was getting annoying, like she was watching a rerun of some old show her dad always had on in the background. The kind she knew all the words too, but had stowed away in the far corners of her mind.

Turning much faster than his fat little body should allow, the creature finishes with, "But if the lil' lady likes the obliette so much, she can stay rig-"

"No!" Sarah screeches before he has the chance to finish, lunging for his small shoulders. "I'll come I'll come, alright?"

Struggling away from her grip, the creature stares at her for a few moments, before crossing two pudgy arms and saying, "Course yer comin', yeh wouldn't be Sarah if yeh didnt."

Squinting now, Sarah replies slowly, as if treading past a sleeping lion,"I don't even know your name, but you know mine. That's a little shady if you ask me."

"Forgettin' again!" The creature cries, throwing his hands up in the air. Sarah in turn groans, turning away stiffly. "Plenty ah people'll know yer name and plenty won't, try not to forget that at least," he continues quickly, grabbing Sarah's petite hand with his knarled one, turning her back around and using the other to point to his chest. "I'm **HOGGLE**."

This time the familiarity isn't just a tingle. It's a pain coursing through her veins, settling in her lungs and refusing to let any air pass for several moments.

Hoggle simply glares, "Yeh got a problem?"

Regaining her breath finally, Sarah gasps out, "N..no, Higgle-"

"HOGGLE," he screeches back, beginning to stomp away, muttering a string of what were probably curses in a strange tongue. In the dark, Sarah can barely see him fiddling with a concealed handle, that is, until light begins to seep from the corners. Then, with one sweeping motion the door is open, and Hoggle is asking her, "So, eh, do yeh remember what yer here for?"

Ignoring the instinct to snap that she still didnt know where here was exactly, Sarah nods. Surprisingly, she nods of all things, because yes. Yes she does know, or at least knows what matters the most.

"I'm finding my brother."

Hoggle's face contorts into what was probably an attempt at a smile, "There we go."


	5. Argumentative companions

**A/N;; Alright everyone, I promise things are gonna start moving they the end of this one, okay? I know I still don't really have a schedule for updating this, but right now I'm still on break and by the time school starts I should have it down. For now I don't have much to say, other than thank you again for reviews or even glancing over this story, you all rock \(uvu)/**

**Oh, also- happy new year to everyone! Enjoy as usual!**

* * *

The coldest gaze Sarah will ever need to find comes to her in a dream. What dream, you ask?

Possibly the strangest dream she's ever had, one that appalls her in ways she never thought could be offending, and yet dances on the edges of appealing to each and every one of her senses.

Coincidentally, the dream itself involved dancing, but in a far more confused manor than the usual balls. Shreds of fabric fell from a never ending abyss of a sky and masks descended towards her with or without their squaking owners. Twisted notes float, instead of fall throughout this chaos, and Sarah's glance soon begins to seek its origin. Even here, in this state of dreaming there was a sense of de ja vu. But it was more.. tainted. Different, yet the same all at once in a whirlwind to make her hurl. Could she even throw up here? Did she posses a body in this vision?

Yes, it seemed so- for looking down, she finds the torn pieces of what was once probably a beautiful gown wrapped around her developing curves. Repressing the urge to yelp at the realization that what she had overlooked as stains were most likely _blood_, Sarah lifts her head once more to the falling above, and the music that came with it. Cocking her head, and finding a mass of dark locks falling messily to the side with her movement, she listens, trying her best to discern what trills and verses were being sung above all the ruckus.

_.. As the world falls down.._

Well this world was indeed falling down, what else was new. Attempting to catch a few more lines, the girl steps forward, worn heels clacking noisily against the cracked stone. Unfortunately for her, the shoes her feet bear also seem to be incredibly torn, for the heel on one breaks in a sudden and very loud snap. Leaving Sarah breathless, stumbling downwards now too.

Fortunately for her, she begins to float fairly soon, mingling with the strange music.  
Most likely unfortunately for her, this is where the gaze that will both chill her and make her body feel like a furnace discovers her presence.

And it's bearer is ragged, like this place, but beautiful too. Holding an air of pride among what is left of the elaborate attire. Glamour flutters around this man, making Sarah gulp in anticipation as his jaw slacks, readying to speak.

"Th... you... fault."

Blinking, Sarah tries rotating herself in the thickening air. It was as if all around her was a wall being built, preventing her from hearing whatever this figure wanted her to know.

That's when she falls, when the chill in the mans gaze becomes worry for barely a second, when she wakes up.

God her head hurt, just like she'd really fallen from.. how high had that even /been?/ Shifting her aching body, Sarah groans, and cracks her eyes open to be met with a sight she's still not used to. Hoggle scuttles towards her, heavy brow furrowed as slurred words escape his plump lips at an alarming rate.  
"..And so yeh finally wake up! Do ya realize how much time we wasted with your lil faintin' act?"

"I wouldn't know, I _fainted_," and for good reason, she had after all been pricked by the tomtom tree. Which had aggravated her companion greatly, they were barely even past the gates of the labyrinth- thanks to the wrong door leading out of the obliette. But never the less, he'd found the herbs needed and treated the small injury. Then he sat waiting for Sarah to arise, grumbling the whole time.

And he still seemed to be in the mood for grumbling, pointing a stubby finger at the girl angrily,"Twentah eight minutes and thirty seconds! Do yeh even know what that means? Course yeh don't. Course yeh won't."

"It's just a half hour, relax, we'll be fine-"  
"Just a 'alf hour?!" Hoggle's voice reaches a high pitch quickly, nostrils flaring almost as fast. "That's a half hour we could've 'een travelin'! Not a 'alf hour for yeh to be dreamin'!"

Turning curtly, the other continues to mutter,"Don 'ave times for 'is dreams."

But Sarah is wonderfully, blissfully ignorant to this last comment, and using the craggy wall she had been propped on as a handhold she soon rises. Surprisingly, her legs do not wobble at the sudden weight pressed upon them. Looking above to the rising sun, a lump begins to wedge itself between the walls of her throat. For the orb in the sky was nearly directly above head, and she still had yet to fully understand what this place was.

When they had stood before the gates, Hoggle actually took the liberty of making a few points about the massive maze before them. These included the short "IT'S NOT A MAZE," and,"I can only lead yeh so far," which were both _extremely _helpful for the still oblivious Sarah. Extremely as in the main response the goblin got was a groan. That hardly bothered him anymore it seemed, for after a short squabble, the two made their way to the looming gates to what may just be Sarah's doom.

But that was before, when anticipation still hung heavy in the air surrounding her. Of course she was still wary, but frustration was beginning to overlap such feelings. Just how long was this going to take, she wondered. Where was her brother even, and how did this all begin?

Maybe those questions would be answered, but at the moment one question above all others bubbled to the top of her mind.

"How much time do we have left," she blurts, padding after the already waking Hoggle. As her hand slips away from the wall's surface, something else leaves with it. She may have not noticed it, but laying hand on the rock brought forth a surge of.. power. And no matter how minutely Sarah sensed it, this power left a sort of static to cling to the air surrounding her.

Grumbling, Hoggle replies,"Since yeh decided to take a nice lil nappy, we've got, say, twelve hours and 'ifty two minutes."

"We've got?" Sarah repeates, finally catching up with him enough to walk practically side by side. "I thought you said you could lead me so far, did you change your mind all of the sudden or something?"

"Neh, I said what I said, I'm with yeh now so it's we.. I think. Could be wrong, never really did pay much attention when they tried to teach."

This last part catches Sarah's attention,"Do they have schools here?" Now that would be a sight to behold, creatures such as him filing into class.

But Hoggle just laughs at this, producing a cacophony of guffaws within a matter of seconds after Sarah has spoken,"Gobliiin schoool?!" He laughs again at the mere mention of such a thing,"A..ah and I s'pose Jareth'd be ta teacher! Foohaaa!"

Furrowing her brow, Sarah pushes her way back into the conversation as her companion continues to chuckle,"It was an honest question! And besides, who's Jareth?" The name tasted bitter on her tounge, as if she should know very well whom it was. But of course, she didnt.  
Barely laughing still, Hoggle halts- and turns to point once more at her. (He sure seemed to like pointing, maybe it made him feel like he was more in charge somehow, who knows.)  
"He's the one that 'rought yeh here. The one yeh were probably ogglin' at in yer dreams-"

"Was not!" Yes, she had been.

Shooting her a begrudging look, the other finishes with a sentence more menacing than the others,"The _**goblin king**_."

And Sarah can't breath with those words in her mind, can't bear to realize what's happened finally, can't begin to understand the kind of fairy tale she'd landed herself in. Once again she reaches for the walls, letting the labyrinths power surge through her without a second thought.

Hoggle, however, does seen to have second thoughts,"Yeh faintin' again? Maybe if yeh can't take it yeh should go back."

Hardly registering these words, Sarah's mind spins back to the coffee shop, back to when one phrase had slipped idly from her lips.

_I wish the goblin king would take_ _you away, right now_.

It was her fault Toby was gone. It was her fault that she was here. And she had to fix it. She had to solve this place.

Finally steadying herself as the last bit of dizziness found its way out of her system, Sarah turns back to Hoggle, a stern look plastered across her features. "I'm not giving up," she says to him, waiting for some immediate snap back at her. But she gets none. Only a heavy sigh is given as Hoggle trudges on.

"What!?" Sarah demands, rushing after him, "What was that sigh for?"

"Ain't for nothin'," he says defensively, climbing over a fallen log.

Rolling her eyes as she too lumbers over the obstacle, Sarah pushes onwards,"It was, though. You don't just sigh for nothing, that's never how it is in stor-"

"We'll this aint a story either! If it is its a pretty bad one if yeh ask me!" His words are quick, not exactly harsh, nor kind though. Was this place really that bad?

Upon reaching a very abrupt dead end where Sarah could've sworn there wasn't wall before, she concludes that it probably was.  
Hoggle huffs,"Yeh see! Changin' it's mind all the time!"  
_Its_ mind? Slumping, Sarah mutters in response,"It's not fair."

Swiveling around, the goblin companion of hers glares,"Yeh need to stop sayin' that so much."

Perplexed, Sarah sputters,"But that's the first time I've said that!"  
"Maybe yeh thinks so, but not fer me," grunting once more, Hoggle waves his plump hand, "This way, This way."

Ready to move again, the two continue their way through the land by Hoggle's lead, finding corners she didnt even know existed and paths that certainly be pyhsically possible. And, for a while they are silent, making simple remarks at the most, such as "Watch yer step," or, "You sure this is the right way?". For a while everything seems okay.

That is, until they meet the worm.

"Ello!" It's voice is chipper, but brings with it that now sickening sense of familiarity with it.

Whirling around, Sarah blinks once. Then twice. Was she seeing this right? A worm had said hello to her.  
"D..did you just say.. Hello?" She quiries slowly.  
"No, I said Ello! But that's close en-"

A groan sounds from behind her, and soon Hoggles grip is set on Sarah's arm,"We don't 'ave time for this, and I don't wanna hear this dumb ol part for the hundredth time!"

"This hasn't happened before!" Sarah screeches in return, shaking off his grip, "Besides, it's pretty rude to just leave." Turning back to the worm, the girl begins to apologize, when-

"S'pretty rude tah ignore me!"

Oh no.

She barely even turns when she snaps back,"We'll you haven't exactly been the nicest of guides!"  
Looking aghast at this, Hoggle spits,"'Cause it gets tiring goin' through tah same routine over and over and-"

"You're making no sense at all again," she groans, running a hand over her face,"I told you, this is the first time this has happened, do you have short term memory or something?!"

Stepping forward, the goblin screeches,"My memories a lot better than yours a least!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

It's now that the worm cuts in, still retaining its high, happy tone,"Ya'll should come inside, 'ave a nice cup of tea, meet the misses-"

"SHUT UP," this time the two quarreling companions shout in unison, only for one to stop dead in his tracks.

A soft curse is heard from Hoggle.

"Sarah, c'mon."

Still seething, the girl mutters,"What if I don't want to."

"Sarah," he repeats, face actually becoming overcome with a look of worry,"Sarah we gotta go."

"Well I don't want t.."  
From behind her, the most sickening of sounds races towards her ears. The kind of which she had only heard in horror movies, or read about in books. The kind heard before a monster reveals itself.

Stepping forwards exrutiatingly slow, Sarah's head barely cocks back to view her worst nightmare.

Above the wall, with the small worm perched off a gruesome extension of its chest, rises a massive creature. Wormlike, yes, but with.. teeth. Huge teeth pointed like swords protruding from the whole of its mouth and slime covering all of the gray body.

Sarah glances to Hoggle, whom, is already running.  
And of course, she doesn't wait for the creature to let out a roar to follow him.


	6. A goblin, a king, and a beggar

**A/N;; I really don't have much to say for this one expect that the next chapter may be shorter, I haven't been feeling very emotionally well as of late and thus it probably affects my writing.**

**None the less, I did enjoy writing Jareth's dialog in this chapter, and I hope you all like this update.**

* * *

Rumbles could be heard even in the far off reaches of a palace drenched in protective magic. They could be heard even in the smallest cracks and niches of the timeless stone holding this castle together. And so, naturally, the King was able to hear it as well, not to mention loose his composed footing even for a few seconds from it. Muffled swears bounce too and fro against stone walls as the man struggles to regain his balance, while all along the would-be earthquake continues. At last, there is a lull, and with hardly a moment to straighten himself, the king storms off- calling shrilly, "Chamberlin! Chamberlin answer me at once," to which there is of course no quick answer. Grinding his teeth, the ruler mutters a small,"Oh, hang it all," and proceeds to conjure a crystal from his lithe fingertips.

Dark brow furrowing, the king stares on into the milky surface of this orb, waiting for the vision of a scruffy faced goblin- to which he is rewarded with only after nearly falling once more from the returning rumbles. At first, the figure within the sphere does not seem to notice he is being watched, and instead dances about, humming in soft tones before finally bursting out into full off key chorus-

"MY HEAAARRT WIIIILLL GOO OOON!"

The King has not only has zero tolerance for horrid singing, but also no time to waste on asking about what idiotic human song the goblin has become infatuated with **_this_** time. For all he knew it could be from years ahead of the current time in that world, and he was not in the mood for a speech on the origins of this particular ballad.

"_Chamberlin, _do quit that awful din," he hisses quickly, watching the goblin spin around quickly, jaw flapping rapidly in horror that he'd been heard. Not to mention heard by his master of all people.

"M-my liege!" Chamberlin stammers quickly, eyes wandering to try and locate just where exactly he should be speaking too. "I w..was.. I was.. well you see-"

"I don't have time for what you were doing!" His king barks, anger fueling every word that existed his mouth. Perhaps not anger at this lesser goblin, though. Rotating the crystal in his grip, the man sighs, "I wish to be informed of the meaning of this racket. Didn't you send someone to sedate that creature, or at least supervise it?"

Stumbling with each and every roaring vibration beneath his small feet, the creature replies,"Yes! Yes I did your Majesty! Two weeks ago in fact," but the only goblin competent enough to be sent was probably eaten alive, "Something must've angered the beast."

Thin hand rising to rest on the bridge of his nose, a long, gruff sigh is released from the kings lips,"And just /what/, Chamberlin, angered the blasted thing."

Now this is what really made Chamberlin fidget, what made his scaly skin crawl and his little claws search for a document on his small desk that didnt exist. "A..erm, yeh see sir," anxiety slurred his speech as a pearl of sweat raced down his forehead,"It's.. the girl."

There is complete silence between the two of them, only broken with the distant sounds of the beasts destruction.

"The girl." _Sarah_

Chamberlin nods, fear still gripping him, "The girl, sire." _Sarah_

He almost laughs, grip tightening quickly on the ball,"Get someone down there, Chamberlin. I don't give a damn who it is, just make sure that worm doesn't destroy the entire place."

All that is heard before the orb disappears is a quick,"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

And then the King is left alone to brood.

Just what on earth was _he_ supposed to do about this? Set more obsticels in her way and hope that she would one day be bested? That was no help. No help at all, considering how many times that mistake had cost him the game- cost him /her/. So then what was he to do? Go there himself and stare her down, only to be met with a wonderfully fiery gaze? Go there and shake her until she listened for once of all things? Go there and scare her with distant promises whispered in her ear-

_Get a hold of yourself, Jareth. Control_ _yourself. You're king for pity's sake_, _not some_ _lonesome_ _beggar wandering this accursed place_-

What had been destined to be a growl stops in its tracks, and decides to come out as a cruel chuckle.

Of course. Of course, he had done it in one of the very first times they had played through this. He could certainly do it again, intimidation was key.

Now for the bait.

Again, he summons the crystal to give one final order.

"Fetch the babe."

* * *

To Sarah's utmost horror, not only was the worm huge _and_ far faster than should be possible, but the walls of this place were prone to falling under its crashing weight. This coupled with the fact that she had only been a member of her schools track team for less than two days (running is hard, don't judge the poor girl) made for a very grim outlook. But still she runs, head whipping back to take unhappy glances at what may just be her doom every minute or so. Hoggle was nearly out of sight, and oddly enough that didn't surprise her. Even in this time of haste he seemed to have an air of grumpiness around him, shown through gruff echoes of his shouts. "'URRY UP!"

Fist clenched, Sarah yells back,"You try being right next to the giant worm next time!" If there even was a next time. But that was not as subject she needed to dwell on right now. Right now she needed to focus on her feet moving faster and faster, on her body swerving away from the falling remnants of the walls, and on most importantly, living.

Breathing becoming ragged with each step she took, Sarah pushed forward with the beast close behind. Or was that her breathing? Maybe she didn't want to know, because realizing she was close enough to that thing to hear its breathing was far more terrifying than the breaths emanating from the worm themself.

Then she feels something cold, slimy almost on her shoulder.

She doesn't even have to look to know its drool.

Oh god, she had to move. And fast.

"Haggle, Haggle slow down!" Sarah chokes out, tripping for a terrifying moment before regaining her balance and continuing her obstacle course.

"Not until yeh call me by the right name I won't!" Is the only gruff reply she receives.

With a groan, Sarah trudges on.

Up down, left right, over the log, past the small creature, up down left. How long would they be forced to run? And how many walls would this thing break before-

_Snap_

_Crack_

_Crash_

_**Roar.**_

She barely slows at the sound, doesn't even turn her head as the deafening roar races across the land. What she does do is run faster than all the times she has run before in that single moment, colliding with Hoggle remarkably soon.

Then silence covers the once rumbling labyrinth.

Sarah gulps, and looks to Hoggle, who nods. Shakily, the two turn.

And a chorus of fearful laughter rings through the air.

Before them is a pit, not a few paces from where Sarah would have stood had she not sprinted as she did. And, in the pit, still wriggling far below is the beast, it's cries muted and useless.

"S..See! All according to plan," Hoggle sputters, crossing his arms in what could be triumph. "So there, yah nasty bullock!" After this particular phrase, the goblin begins to hack, leaning over the edge only to spit on the creature below, laughing more heartily once the deed is done. "Yeh stick with me, Sarah, and it'll be smooth sailin'."

His companion snorts at this,"Oh yeah? What happened to you were only going to take me so far?"

Taken aback, Hoggle shoots,"I am! Just, when yer with meh it'll be smooth sailin'!"

She laughs all the same, it felt nice to laugh,"Whatever floats your boat, captain."

And they're off again, their mood a bit lighter than previously, laughter sprinkled still across their light conversation. Behind them the beast whines, and the small pit digger hushes it, mind clouded with worry for what his king will order next.

But then again, they all were worried.

It had never gone like this before.

However, Sarah is once again graced with unawareness, although Hoggle finds himself fidgeting with the jewels around his wrist. Something was bound to happen, and he knew this far too well. Maybe not yet, maybe not for a few wonderful hours, but certainly soon.

The real question wasn't when, but what he could do about it.

All the same, the two continued to travel through the winding landscape, exchanging short snippets of conversation every now and then. For the most part though they were fairly quiet. After all, talking had gotten them into that last mess, who was to say it wouldn't get them into another? The last thing either of them wanted was to be running for their lives twice in one long, long day.

So they walked, and waited.

Often times Sarah's mind would wander more than her own feet, gaze slowly grazing the walls surrounding her. In some moments she would swear she saw curious eyes peering out at her, other times soft tunes would waft on the very border of her hearing. And every time, every single time she turned to look for these things there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Except for when she saw the orb.

It had come with a soft sound as it rolled against the ground at first. Like small bells barely ringing in a dying wind it rolled down down down, past both of the travelers with surprising speed at last. Gasping shortly, Sarah lets her eyes follow the crystal as it tumbled down the path. Glancing back at Hoggle, she finds his brow furrowed, and jaw clenched.

"What's wrong?" the girl ventures, raising a eyebrow at her companion. "Got something against crystals?"

Shaking his head, Hoggle pads forward, almost with a wary air about him. "Neh, I just dun like the one they come from much," he mutters to himself, turning a corner hastily in procession to the orb. Following him closely, Sarah continues to look in quick movements back and forth from the goblin and the ball they chased. Just what exactly was it anyway? Some sort of path marker? That would make a bit of sense then, seeing as how Hoggle looked to be the type that worked in this place- maybe he and the path markers owner didn't get on well.

Stones begin to morph into cavern, and every step echoes throughout their entire surroundings. But Sarah and Hoggle dare not slow their pace. In fact, they hasten it as their target picks up speed. This action must have been against the labyrinths wishes, for all around them the rocks begin to move. Mouths that may or may not have been there previously let loose warnings that stay with the girl at least for minutes.

One wails, "Don't.. go.. on..."

"This..is not.. the waaaaay!" Another moans.

"Turn back while yooou stiiiill caaaan!" A final one commands, making Hoggle turn over his shoulder and shout back,"We don't have time for it this time, just wait!"

And then he turns back, running now. The crystal ball is nearly in his reach, leaving hardly any dust in its wake as Hoggle closes in, plump fingers flexing towards the object. Closer, closer, closer still, until..

"Gotcha-!" he exclaims, mouth clamping shut no sooner than the words have left his lips. His body begins to tense, but just so minutely that the panic remains within, alerting Sarah of nothing more than she already knew.

Catching up with him, Sarah looks over his shoulder in awe at their prize. "Good going, Hoggle," she says softly, a smile painted across her face. Extending a single finger, the girl attempts to touch the sphere as well, only to be cut off by a new voice.

"Not a very wise action, lil' lady."

Head jerking up within moments of hearing these words, Sarah is greeted with the sight of a masked stranger. Dressed in dark rags, and gloves hiding the skin of his slender hands. Were they even a he? Their voice sounded like a male, just.. squeaky. Like when a puppeteer throws their voice for a children's show. But there had been more threatening things finding her as of late, perhaps this'd be a break.

Gaze flitting away from this newcomer, the youth answers,"Er, sorry sir, we didnt.. know it was yours."

Mask tilting upwards, the man gently grasps the orb, whisking it away from Hoggles grip with nary an objection. Stowing it in what looked to be the remnants of a breast pocket, the beggar chuckles.

"Nothin' to dwell on girly," he begins, and although his eyes remain shrouded, Sarah can feel their gaze set directly upon her. "There's much that gets lost 'round these parts, yeh never know what your going to find."

Finding strange solice in these words, Sarah asks,"Do you have a lot of those, then? What do they even do?"

"Whatever you wish of 'em, m'lady," the stranger replies simply, pausing as if in thought before continuing in a lower tone,"This here is no place fer girls like yerself to be wanderin', why don't cha come with me, rest up for a bit?"

A shiver of anxiety rushes down Sarah's spine. If Hoggle had been keeping time, he may have butted in with how many hours they had left, but she could only guess. Gulping, she shakes her head,"I really have to go-"

"What for?" The beggar presses, "There's no rush, I might even be able to help yeh."

There was honey coated over those words, tainting them as they entered her ears. Whispering voices once again enter her mind, tempting her to follow this man. Whereas she was becoming more and more apprehensive. Should she? Could she?

An outstretched elbow is offered to her, mask slipping upwards to reveal a careful smile.

"It won't be long," he assures her.

And, as if she is the puppet in those children's shows, her arm moves upwards seamlessly, wrapping carefully through the loop of the strangers elbow.

The goblin king nearly cracks into jubilant laughter.

"Well then, if its only for a bit, I guess we can spare a few minutes." She turns to her silent goblin guide,"Right Hoggle?"

He really wished he could shake his head, yell at her, or say anything for that matter.

But no, instead he moves closer to them, and is allowed at least a shudder as the stranger muses,"Good then, just a bit-"

_It's only forever._

_Not long at all._

Thus, the three turn down the path, accepting whatever consequences came with it.


	7. Deceptive conversation

**A/N;; Evening all, I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit late but I've been gone the past few days at a theater festival. The main thing I'd like to say is thank you very much to Lady of the dawn 01 for messaging me earlier in the week and encouraging me along with just giving me a lovely conversation uvu They also have a labyrinth story up, and I would reccamend any of you that wish to read at your leisure! You can find them here (hopefully the link will work): u/4952772/**

**I apologize that this chapter is a but shorter than the more recent ones, I'm very tired from my trip but yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

This was humiliating.

Absolutely humiliating, he really should've considered the fact that he had only worn this disguise for a matter of minutes the last time he attempted such a move in the game. But he hadn't, he had simply moved with one thought in his mind and one thought only; besting the girl. Beating the youth that brought his mind down into a tangle of uncontrolled thoughts within seconds of her sight. And now here he was, sitting on a worn log that had been there for who knew how long, with her by his side. It felt odd in a way for it to be like this, talking to Sarah in such a ridiculous voice donning these itchy rags. At least Hoggle didn't posses the power to interrupt, to warn his companion of what really was happening in these moments. Because the spell he had yet to cast on this girl was one he still needed to perfect, to sort out the flaws within the words that would cast it, and he would need only a portion of the glamour he possessed to make it succeed.

The spell on that orb the silly, silly goblin had picked up without a second stray thought had been much simpler. A silencing spell, stitching Hoggles day lips together for what the incognito king hoped would be long enough to do what he needed.  
Not the spell, no no no that would come later. Right now The Kings' deft fingers were plucking at the strings of a finer web, rearranging them, and spinning them into what he desired them to become.

And by god, they would do his bidding. Fate would find its way into his hands, and eventually bend to his undying will.

Because he was going to win, and the assault would begin with just a sentence uttered casually between the confines of a dirty mask's beak to the dearest of creatures this hell had to offer.  
"So, yeh tryna get to the castle beyond the goblin city m'lady?"

* * *

Is that what it was? The castle beyond the goblin city? Had Hoggle even said anything about going to a castle? Probably not, and these questions still swirled in Sarah's mind throughout the period that the stranger spoke. But oddly enough, there were bells that rung at the sound of that phrase. The castle beyond the goblin city, huh. So that's what her destination was, and after all this time she had never even stopped to pin a name on the far off speck of a building in the distance. It was funny how things worked that way, how some days we question every minute detail displayed before us, while on other days we pass by the largest and most vibrant details of our lives without a second glance. Not that Sarah completely trusted the idea that this castle was important outside of her quest for Toby. Although she was completely and painfully aware of the pivotal role castles usually played in fairy tales, whether they house a beautiful queen or a wicked king, the story would always lead the hero to their doorstep.

So did that suddenly make her the hero in this mishapen tale, and if she was such a thing, when would she meet her villain?

Realization that she had perhaps left her conversational partner in silence for quite a long time consumes Sarah with a ravenous hunger, instilling within her an instant feeling of shame. Straightening, the young traveler coughs quietly, before giving what she believes to be a long overdue answer, "I think so, honestly I've been in the dark about a lot of things," nodding towards her now silent goblin companion, Sarah continues, "He's been leading me so far," it is here she pauses, scrunching up her nose and leaning carefully closer to the other in order to whisper," Although, it's not much help."

Electricity of an otherworldly kind fizzes into the already hazy atmosphere as Sarah leans back into her appropriate position, no longer closer to this masked man. There was a certain tenseness about him now, a quiet whisper of a warning that Sarah did not know best to shoo away or not. Beneath the ragged leather covering the majority of his face, a shadow begins to move within the mans eyes. A panther, stalking its prey in the beginning of its hint per say. Or something even darker.

Then, like all shadows that find light do, the look fades. And another chuckle replaces it as the man too leans back, "Yeh got a long way 'head of yeh then, missy. And certainly a reception to be had once yer there."

Hoggle most certainly had not talked about a reception, "Im not so sure," she replies, arching a single eyebrow at this statement.

"What, the gardener didnt tell yeh?" There's spite inthose words, poison mingling in the syllables that Sarah cannot define fully, not can she shrug off.

He sighs,"Dont blame 'im, he's not exactly tah type to know from the king." And he was?

Arms folding over the creases of her knees, Sarah queries, "Who is he, anyway. I've been hearing a lot about him, this king."

And then instantly the electricity finds its way back in between them while the man begins to toy with the crystal previously picked up. His hands were thin, even with those gloves over them they were still able to flit over the surface of the crystal. It dances in his hands, twirling, bouncing from top to bottom. And all at the same time he begins to speak in a low drone.

"The King has been here for centuries. Longer than even he can remember, some reckon," a pause here, in order to shift the spheres weight, "But there are none left that still posess the ability to use their own tongue to tell of old tales of kings past, of the birth of this place. Of the beginning. There are rumors of course," he smiles dully here, tilting his head towards her in almost feigned kindness,"But you can never be sure."

Now normally, Sarah would huff out her response. Yet it comes out soft, like a mouse facing the trap it can't help but enter,"W..well, that doesn't explain him though."

"My point exactly, missy," it's not the snippets of replies, but his tone is still laced with annoyance. "You can't define him, cannot explain him, let alone any Fae. He is a storm, a force not of your world let alone this one. Cross not the king of goblins, obey his commands and," here is the part where it feels like he should laugh, except he claps the crystal between his hands with a sudden force- causing it to disappear within seconds of glitter.

Then he turns to Sarah.

"And you may yet be safe."

She gulps.

"For the goblin king had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her," it is only a few moments before the tip of the masks beak is grazing her cheek, whilst the menacing conclusion warms Sarah's ear,"_certain powers_."

Her arms are frozen, otherwise there may have been a possibility of her pushing this man away. Thankfully, he only lingers a fraction of the time his words do, pulling backwards and rising swiftly.

"Pardon me, lil miss, but yeh needed to hear-"

"It's.. It's fine," Sarah stammers, getting up from their seat as well. "But I thought the king would have a queen, that's how it always works. So why's he falling in love with a girl, and who is she?"

Had there not been a mask, the girl would've seen a tempest of emotions on an already tortured face. Instead, she simply hears a gruff,"His majesty has yet to gain a queen, and chances are this land'll never see one. Only runners," then again, the tone of soft menace approaches,"Runners whom forget and return in a circle of pain."

Panic seems to have reunited with Sarah, crawling into her chest cackling low warnings from inside. And she listens. She soaks up every word, eyes beginning to flit across the land behind her 'friend'. He'd been talking differently. More articulated, wise, arrogant almost. And Hoggle, why hasn't he butted in before? He always had at least one comment to throw in, yet he had not spoken this entire encounter. Which, the panic whispers, had been precisely after he'd touched..

Oh no.

The man had spoken like that the moment she asked about the king. He had instantly brought up the castle. He had.. He had..

He had slipped up.

Beginning to back away, the sound of his growl is barely able to reach Sarah's ears, "_Dont you dare-_"

She dared alright, feet obeying only the command of her growing fear, Sarah snatches up Hoggle's knobbed hand-

And they are running once again, except a storm follows them, thunder threatening to show.

* * *

Thousands upon thousands of curses in all the tongues of the words came to Jareths' mind upon the sight of her running, of her clever little mind figuring it out before he had barely any time to speak what he had actually wanted to proclaim. None of them though could truly portray the correct amount of emotion boiling to the top inside of him. Not one could show fully the anger at this child he held, the mesmerization she held on him at such a close range.

For they had been conversing for long, long moments before they found their way to the damn stump. And she had smiled, laughed even once. If Sarah had enjoyed talking to the vagabond he had played so well, then why not him as who he was entirely?

He fears not clenching his fist as hard as he intends to for chance of breaking a finger or five, but such a wound could be mended in seconds. Such a simple physical pain could be drugged away.

This could be cured by no such enchantment.  
This was a torment of his own, a curse set upon him from the moment they had set eyes on one another.

And he considers appearing in front of her path. He considers stopping this all now, forcing the correct path.

Not yet. Not yet.

Ripping away the filthy clothes and lamentable mask, the king grimace as he watches the speck of Sarah dim behind the twists of his Labyrinth.

There was still time for her to loose her way, time enough yet for all to be well.  
_If that is possible anymore_, he considers grimly, before snapping a gloved set of fingers and disappearing, leaving the labyrinths corridor in lonely abandon.


	8. Curtain's rise, the play's beginnings

**A/N;; Evening folks, I don't have much to say for this one other than a brief apology for the wait. I've been cooking up an idea for a much larger Labyrinth fic with some help of a dear friend that I may or may not post here and school along with my personal life have both been very stressful. None the less I hope to keep updating regularly.**

**Enjoy, and I hope you're all doing well!**

* * *

Running was turning more into an instinct for Sarah and less of a trial with every step. It hadn't been like this when she tried out for the track team, when she spent her first practice keeled over in a fight for air. Back then everything around the girl had felt like a tremendous weight on not only her legs and lungs, but what seemed to be her entire existence. Back then running had been a tireless endeavor that Sarah dreaded more than anything on those blistering days.

Now it reminded her of flying.

Not that she had actually been flying before, or even in an airplane for that matter (despite the fact that Sarah had almost boarded one, but complications ensued). Still, there was a sense of weightlessness granted to her as her lithe legs cut through the air. The sweet, sweetly sickening air. Did the air back home taste like this, a twist of the best candy and the worst meal at the same time? Was it as light, or did it retain the same thickness as it had on the day of track practice.  
Sarah wondered above all these queries if she cared anymore about the answers, if dwelling on the world past was worth her time.

Because time became a precious commodity the moment she had fallen into the oubliette.

On the topic of time, how long ago could that have been exactly? This thought chills Sarah as her feet choose which turn to take with little protest from the body attached. Gears slowly turn in the confines of her brain, letting the question seep between their cogs as if it were oil. Thirteen hours is what Hoggle had said she had, thirteen hours to navigate through this land. Thirteen hours to survive, to rescue Toby. The goblin had never mentioned just exactly what would occur if she failed this task, but from his previous mentions of the time and hasty tone, Sarah could already guess it wasn't a desirable fate. So then, out of those long thirteen, just how many hours did she have left? Ten? Six? Three? Certainly it couldn't be that low already-

Again Sarah's feet decide to do her work on their own, ramming the rest of her directly into Hoggle's small square shoulders with a loud thunk. Both parties grumble for whatever it's worth, before backing off from one another and assessing the situation. For Sarah this meant lifting her gaze to the walls surrounding them, gauging how far they had come and how far they had yet to go. Any attempt to do so on her part is short lived though, for the euphoria of her would be flight was beginning to crash down on Sarah, morphing quickly into exhaustion.  
To what she could only classify as her relief, the goblin next to her seemed to be having a battle with his lungs. Hoggle's already usually slumped frame bends forward as large hands grip plump knees, sweat pouring down the crevices of his warped face.

Head cocking in the other's direction, Sarah pants out, "Tired?"

Hoggle's gaze is sharper than any goblin dagger when it meets Sarah's. Turning to grip the familiar surface of the Labyrinth's wall, he barks back, "Whaddya.. Whaddya think? Nah, I'm not tired. Not in tah slightest."

Ever the hardy one, she thought, with a muffled giggle, to which Hoggle only snorts at. One foot in front of the other, two feet stumbling together in order to lump him back against the wall. The goblin guide's attempts at walking in this weakened state could nearly pass for some deranged dance.

_That's no dance_, a bold voice feels the need to point out. _That's a fool struggling to keep his balance._

"Shush," Sarah instructs it briskly, having grown tired of the voices that were not her own quietly creeping back into her mind long ago.

Hoggle soon snaps back,"Didin' say nothin'!"

To which Sarah says with a lace of exasperation, "I wasn't talking to you!"

Tumbling over his feet once again before regaining what little balance he had left, Hoggle counters, "Then who were yeh talkin' to? There's only me, and if that's not true then we're in big trouble."

He laughs now, the same guttural sound that doesn't resemble any laugh Sarah had heard before at all, and stops to catch his breath for a moment longer. "Heh, guess I'd have tah be.. be really worried if me mouth was still clamped by that damned little ball and you were talkin' to someone."

Stopping a few steps past her companion, Sarah asks, "What ball? The one that.. that man had?"

"Well who else 'ad one? Didn't really 'spect there tah be some sort of magic on eet." Hoggle says, nodding almost grimly to himself.

Bile rises in Sarah's throat, while the words _some sort of magic_ run circles around her. It doesn't sit right, even though that man is far behind her now. There was no way he could get here this far, no way he could harm them from here.

_Things_ _aren't always what they seem in this place_

"I know," she responds quietly, turning to view the walls that felt more like they formed a cage then a maze.

_So, you can't take anything for granted!_

Now Sarah is louder, aggravation weighing her voice down, as her head turns to face the other directly,"I **know**!"

Falling backwards onto the wall he had previously been using as a hand hold, Hoggle stares agape at Sarah for moments, before muttering, "Think yeh know so much, eh."

Then he proceeds in shuffling forwards, past her-

And straight through a dead end.

Not bumping into it, not stopping right in front of it, but striding through the wall as if he were a ghost instead of a goblin.

Hesitation and panic take Sarah hand by hand, whispering tender poison into her ears. But by now she knows better. By now she understands at least one rule of this place without restrictions, the very rule she had just startled Hoggle with. This couldn't be everything it appeared to be. Taking a breath large enough to fill all the space her lungs offered, Sarah stepped towards the spot where Hoggle had passed through. And at first she is discouraged, because the wall is just like any other in this place, because her prying eyes cannot spot any sort of hint to the secret of passing through. During this first attempt of discerning her path onwards Sarah nearly spits out, "This is hopeless!" along with, "It's not fair!" and many other similar phrases. Except she doesn't, she holds her tongue just long enough for the tips of her fingers to reach for the wall and find-

nothing.

Puzzled, Sarah thrusts forward the rest of her hand, half afraid that if she tried to retract it there'd be nothing but a stump. Instead of a malformed hand though, she finds her hand to be completely in tact once it is pulled away.

Looking once more to the segment of wall, the girl gulps, and takes three steps forward. Three steps past one of the many labyrinth's membranes and finds herself in a courtyard, interrupting an already in swing conversation just by her presence.

"-She don understand nothin' this time around yeh dopes! She's doin' it all wrong!"  
Hoggle's gruff voice echoes through the stones of the small courtyard, bouncing from trimmed hedge to a wild one and back to Sarah. A quick glance over her shoulder helps her realize that this is definitely not a route that the normal path would've taken her, seeing as how there is no wall behind her.

At least she was getting used to this.

"Heroes often find themselves in times of uncertainty, this is hers," a new voice assures Hoggle. Although it doesn't sound very reassuring. More like the soft comfort and wisdom of a grandfather, yes, that was it. "Time has a way of tangling itself. If our champion can follow her thread long enough this round, then who's to say that the whole knot won't even out?"

Dizziness swept over Sarah swiftly at this, leaving her with little time to wonder just exactly these people were discussing, only time enough to listen.

"I say it's a loud of ram's catooey!" Yet another voice, this one squeaky and quick with their words as they cut the first voice's wisdom short.

"And I don't give a ram's anything about what you think at the moment so be _**quiet**_!" Snaps the advice giver, and although Sarah could not yet spot him, she knew that Hoggle must be rolling his eyes.

"A ram wouldn't wanna be talked about by either of yeh! What a ram would want yeh tah talk about is how we can get her tah remember without, yknow-"

"Aaiyiyaa, why would a ram want to hear you two jabbering about that?" Pipes the squeaky voice.

Hoggle's grunt of aggravation carries easily on the wind to Sarah, "That wasn't my point! Wasn't wasn't wasn't! I meant tah say that I need yeh tah discuss.."

"If it wasn't your point, then why did you bring it up," counters the grandfather voice, "How tiring this all grows.."

For some reason or another this notion bothers the squeaky voice quite a bit, because they soon screech, "ACK, NO NAP TIME FOR YOU, YOU JUST GOT UP!"  
The grandfather voice yawns, "Time.. is disoriented at the m..moment.. I could've gotten up three hours ago.. or maybe it really was three minutes ago.."  
"It was," Hoggle groans.

At this point, the dizziness overcoming Sarah had faded to a dull throbbing coursing through her. With it gone for the most part, she decided that this banter would only continue to more extents of ridiculousness if she did not intervene. (Even though the thought of it getting even more out of hand if she did something crossed her mind quite a lot.) It is with this in mind that Sarah steps forward, calling out, "Excuse me?"

There is a quick shuffle, a muted, "Say it." before finally the actors greet their audience with the opening lines.

"Eh? A.. young girl?"

"Who, who, who?"

And, although she may have not fully known it, now is when Sarah decides to stay for the rest of the play.


End file.
